Lighting fixtures for mounting on retaining walls or under steps, decks or railings are known in the art. With many of these fixtures, removal and replacement of the bulbs can be difficult, requiring that bulb covers or the fixtures themselves be removed so that the bulbs can be seen and accessed. Further, the process of removing the bulbs presents a risk of burns or electrical shocks. Water drainage or condensation may penetrate the bulb cover, thereby damaging the electrical components, increasing the risk of electrical shocks or failure of the lamp. Further, many of the known lighting fixtures are arranged to direct light downwards, failing to provide more than narrow fields of illumination. Such fixtures may also produce shadows or hot spots of intense light, which can be aesthetically displeasing.